


【凛绪】キミという光 01

by shimotsuki_kayu



Series: キミという光 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *cp为凛绪，吸血鬼凛月x淫魔真绪
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: キミという光 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【凛绪】キミという光 01

红。

鲜艳的红。

是血腥的红色。

这个世界已经充斥着这样的血红。

若是这样的话，或许也是个不错的结局呢——对于我们这种以“血”为名的种族来说。

朔间凛月喘息着坐在冰冷的水泥地上。他有些费力地抬头望了望不远处的高塔，秋日的落日大概已经沉入地平线之下了吧，仅留下些许金芒，像利剑一般将整片血红色的天空生生劈裂成两半。

他想撇撇嘴，可是那却牵动了嘴角那道伤痕，一丝冰冷的液体淌入他干瘪的嘴唇，他费尽全身的力气舔了舔，苦涩而腥臭的味道。他低头看了看左胸的那个黑洞，没有一丝愈合的迹象，正汩汩往外迸溅着黑色的污血。

疼痛是什么？在那个虎族用尖锐的利爪贯穿他的左心房的时候，大脑就已经失去对这种感知的处理能力了。

可是现实情况似乎并不允许他如此胡思乱想。他所带的手下在刚刚那场争斗中死伤大半，剩余的都因为那个空间系法术而四散开来，只余下身受重伤的他还在勉力坚持着。

“喂，我闻到朔间家那个小子的味道了，他在这边！”

朔间……吗？虽然他满心满眼恨死了这两个字，但此时他却突然觉得应该感谢这个姓氏——大概是因为自己的心脏刚刚被人打坏了的缘故。

他闭了闭眼，勉力用还算完好的右手撑住地面跳了起来。突然的疾风穿过胸口的空洞让他感到一丝透骨的凉意，他却只是眯了眯眼睛，用右手摸了一把那心头血，连咒符都来不及书写，仅以最小的气力随便捻了个诀就往后扔去，无意外地听到身后传来了爆炸的巨响以及那些人骂骂咧咧的声音。

凛月趁着爆炸引起的混乱和烟幕掩入了街道的拐角处。他扶着墙角支撑着已经脱力的身子，每一次呼吸都发出像风箱一样可怖的声音。多亏了刚刚那一炸，他得到了一丝缓冲的时间，身上的伤口有了缓慢愈合的迹象，只不过那血还是不要命似的流着，身上那件破破烂烂的白袍子已经被血液浸透了，红艳艳的，像极了自己曾经在绘本上看到的那朵诡谲妖冶的地狱之花。

没关系的，他想着。还有十分钟……

只有十分钟，就能……

“找到了，朔间家的杂种……”那些人在他胡思乱想之时已经逼近了他的安全范围之内。见凛月毫无使用魔法的迹象，其中的一个兽人便伸出手，那双兽化的虎爪快速而准确地钳住凛月的脖子，将他强硬地按在地面上，用另一只手猛抓凛月的黑发，迫使他抬起头来。

逆着光，凛月只隐约透着亮看到了一个黑暗的影子，以及他那双尖尖的耳朵。

“呦，应该还记得我吧。朔间家的小少爷？”

头皮被扯得厉害，连带着面部的肌肉和皮肤都无法自主掌控。凛月扭曲着一张脸，浑身没有一处是完好的，却还是维持着一副高傲的姿态——被称为“彼方贵族”的朔间一族，是永远不会向这等下贱的恶魔低头的。

他眯着一双猩红的眼，哑着嗓子暗暗笑道。

“怎么会不记得？梦魇的吊车尾啊……咳咳……”

梦魇一使眼色，那个兽人反手就将他重重磕在了身后的砖墙上。他甚至没有用自身魔力去抵抗，只是任凭肉身撞上硬物，脸上不出意外又多出了一个血坑。

“怎么不抵抗啊小少爷？”那个梦魇狰狞着一张脸，仿佛找到新的乐子一样指使着手下人将凛月像抛皮球般一次次弹向墙壁，然后在他软绵绵瘫倒在地的时候哄堂大笑。

“呐？彼方唯一的贵族？拿出点那时你在学校睥睨众生的姿态来啊？拿出点当时你在元老院将我踩在脚底的姿态来啊？怎么不抵抗了呢？曾经的小少爷，怎么能变成这副，任人宰割的姿态了呢？”

……还有2分钟，凛月默默念着。

“呐？回答我啊，怎么能这样默不做声呢？啊，我想起来了，你们是被放逐了啊！啊哈哈哈，真是风水轮流转呢。那位被称为史上最强的魔王，怎会想到曾经威风凛凛统治彼方一时的‘贵族’们，也会成为他所谓‘低贱粗俗’种族的玩物。”

他挥挥手，伸出一只手固定住凛月的下巴，将他拉到眼前仔细端详着。眼前的男人虽然浑身浴血，但皮肤如上好的白瓷般细致滑腻，这其中又不知是凝聚了多少少男少女的精血；乌黑的短发贴服在瘦削的脸颊旁，仅余下几丝因为刚刚的暴虐而凌乱着；他的双眼半眯着、失去了焦点，半遮半掩的，在那人看来却硬生生有种欲拒还迎的意味在里面。

凛月清晰地听到那人重重咽了一口唾沫。

“不过说真的，你长的可真美呢，比那些专门出来卖的淫魔还要美上几分。”他猥琐地笑着，将头凑到凛月的颈子旁边，肆无忌惮地舔舐着，“若是求个饶，像个淫魔一样陪我那个一下，我或许会好心，在‘那位大人’面前说说情，放过你们一族。”

凛月闭了闭眼，没有说话。

“哦对了！说到淫魔，似乎学院里还有一个红头发的，名字叫什么来着？真……”

“朔间凛月，你在这里做什么？”一个熟悉的声音突然插了进来。

凛月倏地睁眼，用双手迅速在地面就着自己刚刚流下的那些血画了个阵。在阵法完成的瞬间，地上的血液轰然而起在半空中集成一股强劲的漩涡。那个梦魇和兽人们还未来得及做出反应，便已经在血滴的高速旋转下化作了齑粉。

“有些事情。”凛月用手支撑着从地上站起来，掸了掸身上抖落的那些灰尘。

那人皱了皱眉头，却什么也说，只是默默走到了他面前，向他伸出了手。

"虽然不知道出了什么事情，但总之先离开这里……”

凛月静静听着那个人的话语，视线却集中于眼前人那双骨节分明的漂亮的手。虽然手指尖端因为长期握笔而结上了薄茧，却也不妨碍手的整体美感。凛月轻轻执起他的手，不似一般族人的柔嫩滑腻，带着几分棱角，却更能突显眼前人坚韧顽强的魅力。

他从来都是特别的。

“你知道这里是哪里吗，虽然不能和你说但是现在我的状况很……不……”

凛月没有理会他接二连三的话语，只是将他的手移至嘴边，露出了那两颗尖锐的獠牙，朝着那白皙到透明的皮肤下跳动的青色血管狠狠刺去。

“……”那人没有说话，可是手掌的无意识颤抖还是暴露了他的怯懦。他有些莫名地兴奋雀跃，不禁咬的更紧了些。

那个人的血液是特殊的柑橘气味。馥郁的香气在舌尖迸裂开来，便不受控制地四处乱窜。他只得分神去压抑那些过于兴奋的因子，引导他们顺着喉管流入自己的身体。那些外来的家伙一旦与自己的汇聚在一起，便形成了一股新的能量，顺着血管传递到身体的各个角落，然后周而复始的循环着。若是有外人在，一定会惊讶地发现那些看起来可怖的血窟窿正以肉眼可见的速度闭合着，身上的那些伤疤也随之消失不见，取而代之的是崭新的皮肤。

“你可以……放开我……了吗”那个人用了些力想将自己的手掌从凛月的嘴边抽回来。虽然是有了符咒的加成，但种族的劣势还是让他无法摆脱吸血鬼的束缚，况且他现在好像……

凛月松了口，顺势拉住那个人的手使两人变为十指相扣的状态。

那一抹夕阳的余晖已经彻底消失了，取而代之的是无边无际的黑暗。

“我们现在去哪里呢？真绪？”

他一把扶住了即将摔倒在地的淫魔。


End file.
